Federation of Independent Sovereign Territories
About FIST FIST is an autocratic alliance with democratic oversight. It's members are bounded together by common goals, friendship and mutual defence. It is a non-aggressive alliance, with the "diplomacy before war" ideology. However, should FIST's allies be in need of help, FIST shall spare nothing to come to their defence; diplomatically, financially and if necessary - militarily. FIST pledges to do what is right in Planet Bob, to support others against unprovoked aggression and other alliances with a similar ideology to FIST in any way possible, and will always do it's best to conduct itself in an honourable and selfless fashion. In addition, since moving to the black team sphere, FIST seeks peace and close relations to all black team alliances, and is in constant pursuit of black team unity. Our goals in our team sphere are to recruit as many nations as possible to the team, in order to expand the trading possibilities for all nations in black, and to protect unaligned black nations against aggressors as best it can. Lastly, to avoid any problems, our motto is a comical one, and should not be taken seriously. Constitution of FIST Please see FIST Constitution or alternatively, FIST Constitution - tl;dr Version. How FIST is different from others and what FIST offers One of the reasons Starcraftmazter has persisted with FIST is to make it significantly different from most other alliances. Starcraftmazter cares about the little things in an alliance more than anyone else, and it's the little things which he strives to perfect. Organisation One of the major factors of FIST is the high level of organisation. This organisation refers to the forums, the military, the ministries - as well as record keeping. We strive to be more organised than any other alliance, and to lay everything out clearly. One example are our foreign embassies, and most of these things are quite small - but added together, they create an awesome effect, and dictate our high efficiency. The progress of our organisation is ongoing, as we constantly re-do things we feel could be done more efficiently. One of the things coming in the near future, is a centralised MySQL driven system of record keeping for all members, which will allow foreign diplomats to check for ghosts very easily, allow us to find ghosts easily, keep track of the aid nations get, of their military, government and foreign assignments, create in-alliance trade circles and much more. Initiatives & Programs FIST has a number of CN veterans in it, and we know what works and what doesn't. Within each of the ministries, we do out best to implement many programs and initiatives, to benefit our members, our alliance and our allies. We have notable research & development schemes to make sure we are up to date with the latest and best tactics of playing Cybernations, and we are always looking to how we can do something better in the future. Military Experience Our leaders have significant military experience, and strive to organise the military in the best and most effective way possible. We know the successes and mistakes of many alliances in all the previous wars, and we know what works and what doesn't. Although the same could be said for most major alliances, there are many for which it cannot, and this is a merit of our alliance we wish to strongly emphasise. Forums & Domain About 95% of alliances use inferior Invision software, both v1.3 (InvisionFree, ipbfree, etc), and some use the slightly better - but still bad - Invision Power Board (v2.x). We here at FIST prefer to use the best, the fastest, the most fully-featured, the highest quality and the most secure forum software in the world - phhpBB3. This allows us to set up our forums in much more organised ways than practically every other alliance, especially the foreign embassies. And if we are not mistaken, FIST is the only (and/or the first) alliance to ever use a .cn domain name. Nothing significant - but it is cool. Our Leaders Wub You All of our government loves and cares for all of their members. We are all one big family. And the rest... And the other things, which are usually standard amongst alliances. * Economic aid and incentives to all nations * Large amounts of guides and references * Special calculators and other software * Opportunities for serving in the military and government * A Strong Banking set-up to support our nations during and after wars * Cookies and Milk * A Can'o'SPAM FIST In the News *IPA-FIST MDP *FIST of the Party, CPCN - FIST PIAT *FIST Announcement of Existence *The DARK FIST, DNF-FIST PIAT *The Black Peace Initiative *The Imperial FIST, -SE- FIST PIAT *The Fist of Viridia, FIST-VE MDoAP *CMR-FIST PIAT *OIN-FIST PIAT History of FIST ''For a detailed history of FIST, see the Main Article on it. In the beginning... (3rd Oct - End of Nov) FIST was founded on the 3rd of October by Macktruck, Mooney, Starcraftmazter and The Red Cmorad. They all worked to establish FIST as an alliance, and an MDP with IPA was signed http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=4785&st=0&p=118206 swiftly. After completing the constitution Starcraftmazter decided that it was a failure, and intended to end his affiliation with FIST. Due to the fact that he did a lot of the work, the prospect of a merger with IPA came up. Starcraftmazter however, thought that most members would prefer to remain independent and together, so he decided to reform FIST to an autocracy with democratic oversight, and let people go to IPA if they wanted. At this time, there were 28 members, 10 left - some went to other alliances, a few started their own alliance (Pyrate Rebel Engine) and The Red Cmorad joined IPA after initially offering to help with PRE. All the people involved remain good friends. After the reformation, FIST spent some time building up, and Starcraftmazter after doing an infra jump, sent aid to the strongest nations so they could help with future aiding. Foreign relations with many other alliances were set up, and a PIAT was signed with CPCN http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=8118&st=0&p=208784. Onwards (End of Nov - Jan 1st 2008) After everything was in place, recruiting began, and FIST started to grow at a quick pace, with the membership multiplying by several times. The members of FIST were also asked to vote on a flag and a domain name, and Starcraftmazter created several articles in the CN wiki about FIST, to make the alliance more complete. After quite a bit of recruiting, several high infra FIST nations switched teams, and commenced to re-arrange trades. Quite a bit of internal discussions and treaty planning, specifically related to the Black Peace Initiative took place. The FIST membership grew in NS. On the 1st of January 2008, the Black Peace Initiative was announced http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=11157. All through January a lot of recruiting went on, and a lot of nations were gained, along with NS and score. On the 16th of January, an MDoAP with Viridian Entente was announced http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=12296. Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: Federation of Independent Sovereign Territories category: Black team alliances